November
by MoWrites
Summary: Is happiness just a façade? Mercedes and Sam have been happily married for the last ten years and life is great. She's a successful lawyers, while he is the CEO of his very own construction company. Everything is just as it should be… or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not affiliated with Glee in no way shape or form. 'The Shade.'

* * *

Mercedes kicked her high heels off, the red bottom covered shoes pushed beside the gorgeous vase of tulips as she sat her brief case down against the table, aligned perfectly with the large round mirror before her. She looked at herself, using her thumb to wipe smudged lipstick from the corner of her mouth. She sighed softly turning on her heels slowly her sheer stockings sliding across the hardwood flooring as she moved to her kitchen, freeing herself from her blazer as she did. Sitting the jacket against one of the chairs at the kitchen table she moved to the fridge grabbing herself a bottle of Fiji water cracking it open quickly sipping it down thirstily. She stopped to look at the clock and smirked to herself as she drunk down some more water.

The house phone rung instantly and she grabbed the one in the kitchen chuckling as she spoke, "Yes my baby, I am home safe and sound," she said and Samuel chuckled on his end.

"I am not that predictable," he told her softly as he sat back in his chair looking around his large office.

"Yes you sure are, every day the same time Mr. Evans," she said drinking some more water down. "I actually truly just got home, traffic sucks in California as we both know."

"Oh you don't have to tell me, but I am glad you made it home safe," he told her softly as he shifted in his seat. "Did you stop by a store to grab the…you know, tests?" he asked her softly as he looked down at the blue prints on his desk.

Mercedes nodded along with him as she capped the water bottle closed, running her hands through her long weave. "Yes I did, last night actually," she said sighing softly. She and Sam met years in the past and slowly drifted apart mutually, going their separate ways only to rekindle their flame when they each made the mistake of dating each other's friends'. They had been married for ten years now, ten long years if you asked Samuel. He had always been a family man so the thought of Mercedes having yet gotten pregnant killed him and her slowly. They could admit at first with their careers; her being a lawyer and he starting his own construction business- they hadn't exactly been practicing but after substantial time passed between the both of them they were more than ready to start their family.

Samuel sat quietly on the other end of the phone, he sat back a bit "I'll be at home around eight-ish," he told her softly. "You can wait on me, and we can take them together," he said to her sweetly as he looked up to his door seeing someone knocking lightly against it.

Mercedes nodded again closing her eyes gently as she tucked her lips in, exhaling softly, "Okay, I will wait for you baby," she told him tenderly as she opened the water bottle again drinking down some more water.

"Okay, it's a date," Samuel joked as he rushed off the phone. "I have to go. I will see you soon. Love you baby," he told her as he hung the phone allowing the person into his office.

Mercedes nodded again sighing at the joke she didn't find quite funny. "Love you too," she said into the receiver even though he had hung up just moments before. She shook her head hanging the phone up as she looked down at herself sighing. "Please," she begged out as she caressed her stomach gently her eyes closing again.

This had gone from every once in a while, to an every month thing for Samuel. It was as if he was obsessed with the very idea of getting her pregnant. Of course she was too but, Mercedes had given up years back, nothing they ever tried ever worked for them. Samuel was too determined to do things himself the _old fashion way_, to actually agree to going to a fertility doctor like she had suggested so many times in the past before. She was truly starting to feel as if it was no use in trying only to be let down with multiple negative test each month.

She pushed off the counter she finding herself leaning against it as she was praying to herself, she just wanted to make her husband happy. Walking out of the kitchen she headed for the stairs in the large brick home, she moved up to the second floor pushing their bedroom door open and climbing into the bed as she did. She yawned softly turning the television on flipping idly through the channels. There was nothing on as always and she settled for Nancy Grace, unzipping the black pencil skirt in the back as she shifted in the bed. Pulling a pillow close to her she laid her head on it as she moved into a fetal position her eyes fluttered slightly. She slowly rolled onto her stomach closing her eyes as she sunk into bed. To say she was tired was an understatement because she had been working on the same case for about seven months and it was kicking her butt in court.

She purred out into the room loudly, as she slept in the dark the televisions glow being the only light shining on her mocha skin.

* * *

Samuel walked into the house an hour or so later, he tossed his keys into the bowl by the door looking down to see Mercedes shoes. He smirked to himself as he picked them up moving to find her. He checked the kitchen to see her blazer hanging up on the chair and he grabbed that too moving for the stairs, "baby?" he called out softly as he ascended each step slowly in the dark. He finally flicked a switch on walking down the hall and into the bedroom to see her sprawled out on their bed sleep. He put her things away in their walk-in closet, sitting beside her gently. He nudged her slightly and she let out a loud snore much to his amusement. Sam moved his hand to her large globe, rubbing her skirt clad butt gently as she slept and he pecked her pudgy nose sweetly. Mercedes stirred in her sleep opening her eyes to him as she glanced up at him shaking her head a bit as she rubbed her eyes, trying to wake herself up fully as she did.

"Wake up sleepy," Samuel said softly as he leaned down to kiss her pouty lips as well, she smirked before she kissed him back fully leaning up as she did. She shifted in the bed pulling herself up into a sitting position and she ran her hands through her bed hair.

"I guess I needed that nap…" she said with a grin as she wiped under her eyes again forgetting she had makeup on.

"Yes and it looks like you slept pretty hard too" Samuel replied gesturing the pillow case that sported both red lip stick stains and eyeliner, she snorted "damn," she chuckling with a shake of her head.

Samuel shook his head along with her and he leaned into her asking, "You ready?" quietly and she looked at him. Of course it was just like him to ruin a small moment like this bringing up their _baby_ situation again. Mercedes nodded despite herself trying to get up from the bed, he stood knowingly moving aside as she moved towards the bathroom. Samuel took that time to turn the light on in the room, Mercedes slid her skirt down exposing her thong covered lower half, she pushed her thong down along with her stockings having to use the bathroom anyway after all the water she drunk earlier. She reached in the brown paper bag on the counter and Sam watched sitting on the bed, half of her covered by the marble sink and wooden cabinets she sat beside. He looked away momentarily as she relieved herself against two of the sticks, sitting them aside. Mercedes finished her business wiping and flushing the toilet she pulled her clothes back up, washed her hands, and walked out the bathroom moving to their closet as she did. Samuel sat back on the bed scratching his head as he did, she stepped out of her stockings. She pushed those aside, sliding the skirt down again tossing it into her hamper before she pulled some yoga pants and a t-shirt out of her drawer.

She changed out of her work clothes moving back into their bedroom with him, grabbing a hair tie putting her hair up into a ponytail looking to him as she peeled the false lashes off of her face moving back into the bathroom. "You okay peach?" he asked her using her pet name. She nodded her head as she walked back out moving to him and she wrapped herself around his body hugging him close to her. Samuel hugged her back just as tight if not tighter, he rubbed her back as her eyes rolled closed sighing gently. "I just want them to be positive." she spoke out into the large room and he nodded slowly, "me too."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi! Here for the revamping of 'November' as I promised a few months ago. I hope each and every one of you enjoy this story in it's new light. Feel free to leave reviews or messages in my box! Thank you.

-Mo


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**: I am not affiliated with Glee in no way shape or form. 'The Shade.'

* * *

"Mrs. Evans!" Veronica's voice rung out as she walked into Mercedes' office with an arm full of folders. The red head stopped short to see Mercedes pinching the bridge of her nose, which was never a good sign.

"M-Mrs. Evans!" she began again and Mercedes looked up to her "yes?" she asked clearing her throat a bit. Veronica picked up on the sadden tone and she nibbled her lipstick stained lips a bit.

"Uh, I have these files for you but are you okay?" she asked the thicker woman. Mercedes forced a smile as she nodded.

"I am just fine" Mercedes said short and to the point as she gestured for the girl to sit the files down upon her desk.

Veronica nodded her head gently as she moved towards Mercedes desk sitting the files down off to the side before she stood back, sliding her feet together and moving her hands before her cupping them together before she spoke again. "Do…" she started before she quickly corrected herself "would you like anything else Mrs. Evans?" she asked her sweetly and Mercedes nodded.

"Actually yes, I'd love some coffee. Starbucks. Two shots of Espresso" she replied her eyes never leaving the file she was currently reading before the girl entered, as she adjusted her glasses on her face.

"And soy milk" Veronica said having had Mercedes order memorized considering she fetched her a cup three times a day at the most, four if she stayed at work after hours. Though she and Mercedes had established ground rules for the office it still bothered Veronica to know that her close friend was in a funk for the day.

"Yes, soy. Thank you Veronica" Mercedes said just above a whispered as she read on quickly eyes moving rapidly across the black words.

"You are very welcome Mrs. Evans" Veronica replied as she walked out the office closing the door behind her gently.

Mercedes looked up to the closed door and she sighed sitting back in her chair, she tossed her pen down against the piles of paperwork building up on her desk. She tucked her lips in as her phone vibrated for the tenth time in the last hour. She didn't have to look towards it to know it was Samuel but she also couldn't bring herself to answer it either. She dropped her head back against the chair before she spun herself around gazing at the large windows that displayed the perfectly busy city they lived in. She continued to gaze around at the many buildings until she heard a loud knock at her door. Quickly she turned back around to her desk and she slid her glasses off "come in!" she said loudly.

"This is from the front desk ma'am" a security guard said and he carried in a large vase of red roses.

"Oh" she said shocked as she moved to stand up "thank you" she breathed with a sly smirk as she looked to the card to see Samuel's hand writing. "Thank you very much" she repeated as the security guard moved to leave and he nodded his head to her before he replied "my pleasure."

Mercedes read the card to herself with a grin before she moved to sit back down at the desk sniffing the flowers with a soft hum of appreciation.

* * *

"You should give up, just give her a little space that's all she needs" Samuel's partner said and the blonde groaned loudly as he dropped his head to his desk. "What did you put on the card for the flowers anyway?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I'll love you forever and ever" Samuel sighed as he leaned back up locking his phone and sitting it aside as he rubbed his forehead.

"That's all you could come up with?" Jacob asked with a chuckle "yeah, I would ignore you too" he said jokingly and Samuel gazed at him harshly before he looked away.

"I have you know my wife happens to be a woman who finds the cuteness in everything, big or small, that I do" Samuel corrected. "Those are words from my heart, and she will know it" he said and Jacob shrugged slightly.

"Well, I hope all is well. And on the topic of your wife. Give it up and her a break. Something's you have to let go of" he told him and Samuel sighed pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. Though he was trying hard to not let his friend and co-worker's judgment affected him he couldn't help but think maybe he was right.

"Yeah" the blonde said as Jacob left his office closing the door behind him as he did. Samuel's office phone rung and he answered it quickly with hopes that Mercedes was finally returning his calls. When he heard his new assistance, one that Jacob forced him to hire a week ago voice he pursed his lips with a slight eye roll.

"Mr. Evans! You have a call here on line…uh…two I think. It's the mayor" she said and Samuel furrowed his brows.

"The mayor? Well, okay. Thank you" he said hanging the phone up before answering line two to see that in fact it was the mayor. Samuel chuckled to his amusement as they carried on a conversation about a huge up-and-coming project the city needed his construction business for.

* * *

"I am back Mrs. Evans. I stopped and got you some chocolate croissants because I know they are your favorite" Veronica said moving into the office to see that her boss's mood had changed completely around. Veronica noticed the flowers and she smirked sitting the items down. "The hubby?" she questioned.

"Yes! And thank you very much for the croissants" Mercedes breathed as she sipped the piping hot coffee giving it a taste.

"Want to talk about it now or…" Veronica asked knowing she was breaking a few rules but she had to know what was going on, it was in her nature and she was quite nosey to say the least.

Mercedes chuckled with a shake of her head. "Another group of negatives. I was pissed because I didn't want to, I did it for him. I told him that I was tired…I was sick of it and he hadn't talked much since yesterday" she said as she opened the brown paper bag slowly. "I don't know what's wrong with me Veronica and I truly can't keep putting him or myself through this" she confessed as she ripped off a piece of the pastry stuffing it into her mouth and chewing lightly.

Veronica licked her lips slowly as she looked to Mercedes nodding, letting her words resonate before she spoke. "I know you are a strong and very determined woman. And I have no doubt that you two would make amazing parents" Veronica stressed "I just think in God's timing." Veronica tucked some hair behind her ear before she spoke again. "Mercedes you guys are trying so hard to do this you aren't even enjoying the work it takes to get what you want. You aren't enjoying each other. You guys need a vacation…a second honeymoon" she chuckled with a bright smile. Mercedes chuckled in response and she nodded her head knowing that her _friend_ was right. "You both work too much to be honest, have some fun" she said standing up.

Mercedes nodded her head again slowly brushing her hands together to get rid of the many crumbs on her fingertips. "You are so right, thank you" she told Veronica as she sipped some more of her coffee down.

"I am always here Mrs. Evans" Veronica winked as she moved to step out of her office once more and move back to her own.

* * *

Mercedes lit the two candles in the middle of the dining room table and she looked everything over before she stepped away. Moving into the kitchen she checked the dinner she was preparing, stirring a pot here and there before moving to the oven and taking the pot roast out. Mercedes looked to the clock and she slid her hands down her thick frame, tapping her fingers against her black dress as she moved into the living room. She sat down on the couch and fiddled with her wedding ring a bit as she waited for her husband to come home from his days work.

After a few minutes had past Mercedes stood back up and moved into the kitchen making sure every burner was turned off and she pressed her hands against the counter tapping her foot in her heels as she looked to the clock again. "Okay Sam where are you?" she said aloud. Hearing the front door open she rushed out the kitchen with a bright smile on her face "hi" she said looking to Sam.

"Hi" Samuel said tiredly and Mercedes smile fell a bit.

"I made you dinner, I cooked. I actually cooked" she said with a chuckle as she moved towards him wrapping him up as he tried to take his coat off, she helped him. Leaning up to kiss his lips passionately as she slid the coat from his arms moaning against his plump lips. She held the coat as he slid his hands down to her lower back causing her to grin.

"What did you cook? You haven't been able to cook at home in so long" he whispered to her as he spun her around slowly with a low groan. "I may have to skip dinner from the look of things" he said through sleepy eyes. Slowly taking in her tight fitted dress and the way it hugged her wide hips and how it pushed her ample bosom together cupping the two perfectly together.

Mercedes scrunched her nose up at him "I know and I made pot roast, your favorite. A little mashed potatoes, some corn, and some broccoli. Those rolls you like… toasted with butter on top" she said enticing him as she pulled him towards the dining room tossing his jacket aside.

Samuel groaned again "oh that sounds so good baby" he wrapped her up walking her backwards towards the dining room table. "Sorry I was late and didn't call" he said abruptly as the thought occurred to him. "It's been a long day…" he told her.

"Oh I know. You don't have to apologize. The only reason why I got off so early is because Veronica kicked me out the office practically" she chuckled and he laughed in response shaking his head a bit at her. "I talked to her about…us" she said pulling her bottom lip into her mouth.

He released her immediately "come on. You promised you would stop telling her all of our business" he said and Mercedes pressed her lips together sucking her teeth a bit as she moved to walk into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate down from their cabinet and began to make his for him.

"Well you did" he said following behind her as he watched her silently fix his plate.

"That wasn't the point Samuel. We were talking and she gave me her opinion which wasn't a negative one. She never has anything negative to say unlike Jacob" she pointed out and Samuel looked down. "He can know about my problems with conceiving but she can't? She's a close friend too" she told him gently exhaling slow.

Scratching the back of his neck Samuel licked his lips moving to grab a bottle of wine. "W-What did Veronica say…" he asked her as he grabbed two wine glasses.

"She thinks that we have been really stressed from work" she said moving to sit his plate down on the table before she moved back into the kitchen to fix hers next. "She suggested we go on vacation like a second honeymoon something to release it all. You know?"

Samuel nodded his head as she spoke and he grabbed a corkscrew opening the bottle of wine. He moved to sit their glasses down pouring wine into them both before he sat the bottle aside. Samuel sat down where his plate sat and he waited for her to join him before he responded. Mercedes walked back into the dining room with silverware and her plate in hand. She sat down and looked to him with a sly smirk. "I like the idea, she may be on to something this time" he said sipping from his glass a little before he sat it back down.

"I know, that's what I said. So I think we should definitely look into that" she paused bowing her head and closing her eyes gently. Samuel nodded as he followed her lead, after a second or two passed on he prayed over the food like he knew she wanted him to.

"God, thank you for this food and the hands that prepared it" Samuel said quickly "amen" they said in unison before she lifted her head again picking her fork up. "We don't have to rush off right now but we should plan a small vacation we deserve it" she said forking some food into her mouth.

Stuffing some food into his mouth he chewed hungrily nodding as he listened. "Mhm" he replied as he swallowed his food down. "Dinner is great Mercedes" he told her as he continued to eat. Mercedes smirked "thank you" she told him as she lift her glass to her mouth taking a long sip before she moved back to her food.

After dinner, Mercedes stood in the kitchen washing the dishes and packing all the leftovers away, she pushed her heels over with her bare feet as she walked towards the stove grabbing a few more pots to clean. She washed them up and rinsed them off before she dried them. She placed them aside and moved to pick her shoes up after finishing her full task looking the hardly occupied kitchen over before she moved upstairs. As she walked she unzipped her dress a bit rolling her neck as she moved into their bedroom. Tossing her heels into her closet and walking past their bed she looked back to see her freshly showered husband sleeping away.

Mercedes shook her head, hands on her hip as she watched him snuggled up under the covers. She turned back to their dresser pulling the drawers open finding herself some pajamas. "Samuel" she said tapping him lightly as she tossed her pajamas towards the bathroom. "Sam!" she repeatedly shoving him once more.

Samuel shifted in the bed and he grumbled a bit as he opened his eyes to her standing next to him. "Yeah?" he said groggily.

"What happened to desert? Me?" she asked as she climbed up onto the bed and over him.

Samuel chuckled closing his eyes again as he moved a bit allowing her to climb up on top of him. He rested his hand on her lower back as he opened his eyes slightly once more to look at her.

"It's okay. I'm just gonna go shower baby, maybe another day" she said pecking his lips sweetly as she slid off of him. He nodded his head at her rubbing her back lovingly as she moved to climb off of him and shower herself.

"Promise!" he said as she rolled onto his stomach burying his face into his pillow as he fell back into his sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Hi! I know the wait has been long, I do apologize I had been dealing with a few things but I should be back to my normal schedule now. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it is a little insightful. I have introduced two new characters both (Veronica, Mercedes assistant. And Jacob, Samuel's co-worker and partner) let me know what you think of them both. Once again I hope you enjoy this chapter and feel free to review!

-Mo


End file.
